


platonic

by thecowangela



Series: sugawara's and kiyoko's friendship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I tried :'), Kinda?, No Ship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shimizu Kiyoko-centric, Sugawara Koushi-centric, also kinda?, bEstIe vIbeS oNly, poor asahi, suga is the devil in disguise, suga's and kiyoko's friendship, they're besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecowangela/pseuds/thecowangela
Summary: the thirds years mess around and suga is the devil in disguise. he also saves kiyoko.read the tags to understand something???
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi
Series: sugawara's and kiyoko's friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I love to imagine suga's and kiyoko's friendship because I love them. also, I kin suga and I comfort myself like this.
> 
> I was planning to make this a oneshot but it would have been too long... so it's a series. :)
> 
> also if there are any grammar or spelling pls don't be afraid to point them out because english isn't my native language :D
> 
> pls, enjoy!!

Since the first years have first joined the Karasuno volleyball club, they noticed within the first weeks that the third years were incredibly close. Probably because it was their last year as class-mates.

Their friendship was a very chaotic one. Sure, they were the oldest, but that did not mean they were serious 24/7. Asahi was the same at and outside practice, but the other three were not the same people as the second and first years knew them.

The most surprising was Sugawara. Blame it on his zodiac sign, but it seemed as if he had more than one personality. The team saw him as the caring and loving mom-like friend of the volleyball team. The third years knew him better. Suga was most definitely not an innocent angel as Takeda once accidentally called him. He was a full-time crackhead. The team got to see the other side of him a few times, yet never all of it.

Suga loves to pull pranks on his friends and laugh like the evilest person afterward. Daichi swears he could see little horns on top of Suga’s hair every time he does. One time he pranked Daichi by switching his deodorant with butter. Daichi was very close to strangling his best friend but was frankly stopped by Asahi. 

The worst (in Suga’s opinion, the best) prank he ever pulled, made Asahi pass out.

Haha.

Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko were going to Sugas place to crash. Suga’s parents were often not home so he called them over because he didn’t want to be home alone. Asahi suggested a sleepover at his house. Of course, everyone agreed.

When they rang at his door, Suga didn’t open it immediately as usual. They knocked and ringed but no one answered. Asahi had let out a shriek when something inside the house crashed. Daichi had gone for the door and found it unlocked. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The hall-way lights were out. He remembers calling Suga’s name when something crashed again. This time Asahi didn’t shriek but he did grab onto Kiyoko’s arm. Kiyoko looked panicked too. They moved slowly to the living room from where the noise was coming from. Quite honestly neither of the three expected what they saw next.

Daichi saw Suga lying on the floor with his clothes covered in blood and a knife only an inch beside him. Kiyoko had screamed and ran up to him. When Daichi knelled next to him, he saw his ‘wounds’. His throat was bloodied, and the red liquid ruined his white plain t-shirt. He was about to talk to Asahi, but once he turned around and saw the taller boy fall on his knees and flat on his face, he shut his mouth. He expected Kiyoko to react or help Asahi off the floor, but in return, someone busted out laughing. Kiyoko and Daichi looked down at the boy lying on the floor in front of them. Suga nearly choked on his own spit and had to sit up. Once he calmed down halfway, Kiyoko attacked him. She held him down onto the floor and kept hitting him while yelling how stupid of him that was. Daichi saved all his anger for later and proceeded to help Asahi off the floor.

Since that day Suga’s pranks were less extreme. Asahi still hasn’t forgiven him.

Also, when the others found out about it, they couldn't breathe from laughing too hard.

What shocked the others on the team too was the vice-captain’s friendship with their manager.

When Kiyoko didn’t have any manager-related jobs to do, she usually went to hang out with the third years during the breaks while practice and school.

They would tease each other back and forth, crack jokes, and do other things teenagers their age did. They were so close and friendly with each other that they didn’t want to pay attention to the people who were looking at them strangely. They kept telling the boys they shouldn’t treat a ‘lady’ (read: Kiyoko) like one of their guy friends. Suga didn’t understand why gender mattered in a friendship.

Kiyoko was even bullied for a short time in second grade for only having guy friends.

One day it went too far.

One day after school, Suga was the first one to arrive at practice to open the gym. While opening the front door a paper from his unzipped bag got out because of the strong wind and flew away from him. He had groaned and ran after the flying paper. Once he reached the corner, he caught the paper mid-air. As he was about to turn around and go back, he spotted a group of people.

There were four boys and two girls that looked like third years. Four of them were surrounding a girl who was on her knees with her hair in front of her face so that Suga couldn’t recognize her. A bit away from the group the biggest guy of them looked at the scene before him with a smirk on his face. The second girl was smoking beside him.

Suga cringed.

_SMACK_

He flinched when the girl standing next to the girl on the ground slapped her across the face. While he couldn’t make out what she screamed at the girl's face he finally recognized the girl on the ground. It was Kiyoko.

Panicked, he let out a shout and ran up to them. When he reached them, he went to help his friend on her feet back. Once standing he shot a glare to the group who all had different expressions on their faces. From confusion to shock and amusement they looked at the pair.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Suga snapped.

The ‘boss’ smirked and answered, “Teaching the slut a lesson. Seems like her _master_ has come to pick her up. Well then, we won’t interrupt you.” He bowed mockingly and turned around to walk away. “See you around.”

Suga was about to go after him when Kiyoko stopped him and shook her head.

He sighed.

“Are you okay?” Suga had asked concerned. Kiyoko nodded her head and smiled at him softly. “I’m still going to check your wounds, okay? Let’s go back.” He took her by the hand and headed towards the gym.

When the other two second years had arrived, they found Kiyoko and Suga sitting on the floor of the gym facing each other. Suga was cleaning the little cuts on her face with a cotton pad while smiling and softly chatting with her. Kiyoko had closed her eyes and listened to her friend talk. Asahi freaked out when he saw Kiyoko’s face. It wasn’t even that bad, Kiyoko had told him, but Asahi had to overreact. Daichi was angry and he asked for every little detail.

When Suga saw how uncomfortable Kiyoko looked he hugged her around her shoulders with one arm and guided her out of the gym before the other team members could arrive. He told his friends he'll help her change quickly. Daichi and Asahi looked at each other confused.

Since that day, the two had become super closer.

There were moments where the two were too close to just see them as friends. Even Daichi and Asahi wondered if they were a thing. Suga didn’t blame them for thinking that.

They were touchy, he had to admit that. From hugs to pats on the head, to hand-holding and even cuddling.

He liked it.

But all that was platonic. He didn’t have feelings for his best friend. At least not for his girl best friend (cough cough). He never really felt any romantic feelings towards girls. He loved Kiyoko but not more than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! tell me what you think :D


End file.
